


Fair Folk Drabbles

by jswritingblog



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jswritingblog/pseuds/jswritingblog
Summary: I spent an evening discussing fair folk "aspects" of Star Wars characters with a friend recently. I decided to write about characters in the contexts of the aspects we chose.First chapter: Anakin, the bonfire at a midsummer party.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 5





	1. Anakin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowsong26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsong26/gifts).



You notice him—how could anyone _ignore_ him?—barefoot roasting marshmallows over the bonfire. He notices you staring and smiles, turning the stick in his hand. “Nice night for a party, hm?”

You blush and nod, looking away. He approaches you, popping the marshmallow into his mouth. His eyes glitter with a warm light. He smells like smoke and heat. “May I have this dance?”

You begin to protest—there’s no music— _but_. But there is music, somehow, and you nod. He sweeps you into his arms, whirling. The rest of the party follows suit, partnering up. Despite your earlier assumption, there is no romance or desire in his grasp—you get the feeling there is _someone_ , the faint scent of purple plum-blossoms and sadness under the smoke. He dances because he loves dancing, not because he loves you. That’s fine, though—in the moment, you love dancing too. Everyone here loves dancing. The fire bends and crackles in the center of the clearing, whipping higher. The music intensifies.

(You aren’t sure when it stops, but the sun peers through the trees, the fire dies, and he’s gone. Perhaps tomorrow? But no, you have work tomorrow night. Bother. You would have liked to see him again.) 


	2. Padme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme: a hybrid cherry-plum tree.

You’ve never seen a tree like _that_ before.

Curious, you step off the path to get a closer look, footsteps crunching in the early-spring snow. You squint in the afternoon light. Intellectually, it’s a plum tree that must have had cherry-tree branches grafted to it; certainly feasible…or is it? Is a cherry tree closely related enough to a plum tree for a graft to work? You have to look that up when you return home. Either way, you realize, the cherry blossoms-should not be blooming at the same time as the plum-blossoms, not with this much snow on the—

The breeze—somehow warm—shifts direction, and the most wondrous scent overtakes you. Plum-blossom, cherry-blossom, other things you can’t identify, overwhelming, yet…somehow comforting. The attempts to explain what you’re seeing fly from your head, and you step forward again.

She doesn’t appear fully, but you can feel her sad, ephemeral smile blanket your senses. A petal from one of the cherry blossoms floats from a branch, landing gracefully in the snow. _Be safe, traveler. Be safe._

You nod, at once wanting to stay but feeling as though your business here is finished. You smile, returning to the path.

(You don’t look up matters of botany when you arrive home. Best not to question some marvels.) 


End file.
